iMade The Mistake
by luannlockhart
Summary: Carly is pregnant. With Freddie's kid. Problem is he's dating Sam. BTW they're like 18. It's Oficially Creddie! might be Spam.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Carly look down at the test.

"Oh no," she said.

**FLASHBACK**

_Carly was waiting for Sam and Freddie in the iCarly studio. They had gotten together awile back and were practically inseperable. The group was now 18, and iCarly was as popular as ever._

_"God, were are they?" she mumbled to herself._

_Freddie walked in._

_"There you are! Were's your other half?" Carly asked._

_"Oh she's sick," he said, "Didn't she call?"_

_"No," she replied, "Oh well, let's get this meeting.."_

_That's when he kissed her. _

_"Umm," she said._

_"I'm sorry," he told her apoligetically._

_"Don't be," _

_That's when she kissed him back._

_When things went a little too far._

**END FLASHBACK**

"What am I going to do?" she said looking down at the ungodly little stick.

"What am I going to tell Freddie? And SAM?!"

She was pregnant. With Freddie's kid. She picked up the phone and called her best friend.

_ring, ring, ring_

"Hello," Sam said.

"We need to talk." Carly told her, "Now."

**thanks for reading! review! Tell me what you think, even if it's bad.**

**luannlockhart**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Carly heard the doorbell ring.

"Sam," she thought aloud.

She opened the door feeling guilty about what she was about to tell her friend.

"Hey Carls, you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah," She told the blonde. "I'm pregnant,"

"What?! Who?! When?! How?!" Sam fired off.

"I'm pregnant. Not relavent. I just found out. I think you know how."

Sam looked shocked, then her expression changed to happiness.

"Hey look on the bright side," she told Carly "You're going to be an amazing mom and Freddie and I will be great godparents!"

A wave of guilt washed over Carly and she couldn't bring herself to tell Sam the truth about the baby's father.

"Yeah I guess you're right," She replied.

"And you have a real great place to raise the kid in. Don't worry Carly."

Carly looked down feeling what she thought was more guilt, but ended up being morning sickness. She rushed to the bathroom just in time to throw up.

"Crap," she said after she was done.

"Carly?" she heard her friend say, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she replied walking back into the room, "Just morning sickness."

"Oh, well, in honor of this 'precious maricle' lets go out to dinner" the blonde suggested.

"Yeah sure, I'm feeling Mexican"

**At Gomez Mexican Restaurant**

"So... Are you gonna tell me how this came to be?" Sam asked her friend.

Carly decided to lie

"I went to Joe's Bar like 3 weeks ago and I met a guy, who you might say looked like Tom Cruise, but taller. He bought me a drink. Then another one, and the next thing I know is that I'm lying naked next to the guy." she said.

"Wow." was all Sam could say.

"Yeah, so then I realize that I'm a week late, I'm craving mexican food, and throwing up. A lot."

"Oh,"

"Hey Sam," Carly said.

"Yeah,"

"Will you come with me to see if this is really happening?"

"Of course. But wait, when are you gonna tell Freddie?"

Crap. She hadn't thought about that.

**thanx for your reviews! keep em comin! next chapter is Freddie!**

**luannlockhart**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Freddie couldn't get over his guilt. He had slept with Carly, something he had dreamed of long ago. But Sam was his girl. He was a cheater, and he needed to tell her.

"FREDDIE!" He heard his girlfriend yell, "You'll never guess what I just heard"

"What?" he asked fearing that Sam had figured out what he had done.

"Carly is pregnant!" she exclaimed.

"Oh my god," he said. He knew it had to be his. Carly wasn't a whore.

"Yeah and she's not sure what the father's name is! She said it was a one night stand from a guy she met at a bar!"

'Oh' he thought 'maybe I'm not the father. But I still need to talk to Carly.'

"That's crazy," he replied, trying to match his girlfriend's enthusiasm.

"Yeah I know, We're going to her OBGYN tomorrow to see if she really is."

"That's great hunny," he said. He needed to see Carly before tomorrow.

"Hey, I'm gonna go out to get some milk," he said.

"Allright, just come back soon."

He walked across the hall to Carly's apartment.

_knock, knock, knock_

She opened the door.

"Come in," she said looking guilty.

"So.." he started.

"It's yours. I couldn't tell her. I just found out. I'm sorry." she said before breaking down into tears.

"Carly," he tried to soothe her, "It'll be okay, she'll never have to know."

"But we'll be living a lie!" she managed to get out in between sobs.

"Carly, I love you and I'll love this baby, but Sam cannot find out."

"I love you too," she said. "And it"

She placed a hand to her stomach. The crying had stopped. She felt oddly comforted by his words.

"You should go," she said. "It doesn't take this long to get milk."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**At Seattle Grace Hospital-OBGYN Section**

Carly was nervous. She could be pregnant. When she was little, she dreamed of one day having a family. But not like this. She was eighteen. Just out of highschool. She was starting college in the fall. Seattle University. A baby would slow her down. She had considered the alternative, but Sam would never let her do that. So, there she sat. Pregnant.

"Carly Shay?" the doctor called.

She got up and Sam followed. They went into a room.

"So... you think you're expecting?" the doctor said.

"Unfourtanly, yes." she answered her.

"Well do you know who the father is?"

"No," Carly lied.

"Oh well lets see if you're really pregnant,"

The doctor did the blood test and went to get the results. Sam left the room to go to the restroom and Carly was sitting there alone.

"Congrats Miss Shay. You are indeed pregnant."

"Wow,"

"Well I'm Dr. Montgomery and I'll..."

She was interupted by Carly.

"Dr. Montgomery okay since we'll be together for awile I have to tell you the truth."

"And what is that?" she asked curiously.

"I know who the father is. His name is Fredward Benson."

"Okay,"

"No it's not okay because he's Sam's boyfriend."

"Oh,"

"Yeah"

"Okay well.."

The door opened and Sam walked in.

"Hey Carls. What's the verdict?"

"She's pregnant!" Dr. Montgomery said.

"That's great! Sort-of ." Sam said.

"Yes well I am going to be her doctor for the next nine months. I going to recommend that you get on pre-natal vitamins."

"All-right," Carly said.

"Hey do you know how far along she is?"

"Yes she is about 6 weeks along,"

"Really?" Carly said. Had it been that long since that moment?

"Yeah. So I'll see you in two weeks?"

"That sounds good." Carly said.

"I'll call to set up the appointment," Sam said. She was very excited for Carly.

"Okay then, you can go." the doctor said.

"Thanks," Carly said. She was thankful that Dr.Montgomery hadn't spilled the beans. But she didn't know how long this could go on.

**A/N thanks for reading as of right now its 5 for creddie and 3 for seddie. so keep voting! and review cause that would just rock! oh and also this isn't gonna be a greys anatomy crossover just wanted to use the name. and i do know that carly said that it was 3 weeks ago that she had the fling w the guy. its part of the plot.**

**luannlockhart**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Freddie looked at his watch.

'They should be home by now.' he thought.

He'd been thinking a lot lately**.** About cheating on Sam and now the baby that he was father of. He thought of Carly. The feelings he used to have for resurfaced now and again. Did he truly still love her?

"Freddie," he heard Sam call.

"Coming," he called to her. He walked into the living room to meet her.

"So is Carly..."

"Pregnant? Yes." Sam finished the question.

"Oh my God," Freddie said. He needed to sit down. Secretly he had been hoping that this was just a scare, nothing more.

"Why are you so surprised?" Sam said.

"Well aren't you surprised that she's... well..you know"

"Up the spout? Yeah but you seem a little more affected by this news than I'm am"

"Well that's because..." Freddie didn't finish the sentence.

"Because what?" Sam said. He could almost feel her couriosity rising.

"Nothing, it's just I've known her for a long time that's all."

"Oh," Sam said. She was courious to the way Carly and Freddie had been acting lately.

"Well it's getting late, I should go home." She told Freddie.

"Okay well bye." he told her.

"I love you," she said as she kissed him goodnight.

"Love you too," he told her. Her kiss almost stung him. He was growing guiltier and guiliter everyday.

**THE SHAY APARTMENT**

**10:00 PM**

Carly stood staring at the empty room that would soon become the nursery. Nursery. The word sounded so weird to her. She was going to be a mom, with no one to help her take care of it when he or she cried, got sick, or messed itself. Freddie. She loved him. She didn't know exactly when it happened. Perhaps when they were 15 and Freddie took her to the dance because she didn't have date. Or maybe when he saved her butt when he fixed Jake's voice on iCarly.

"Oh my God!" Carly said out loud. "iCarly!"

She picked up the phone to call Sam.

"Hello," the voice on the other end was tired. Carly had forgotten that it was ten o'clock at night.

"Sorry to call so late, but what are we going to do about iCarly?" She said.

"Huh?" Sam was having trouble processing the words that were coming from the other end of the phone.

"I mean, can we do it if I'm all fat and what not?" Carly was using her stressed out voice.

"You need to calm down, it's not good for the baby." Sam told her. Carly's tone had woken her up.

"Fine," she paused for a moment allowing herself a moment to chill. "But seriously what are we gonna do?"

"Well I guess we need to anounce your situation to our veiwers," Sam suggested.

"What will they think?" Carly said sounding worried.

"Who knows. We'll just have to find out."

**Yay chapter 5 is done! thanx 2 all who have reviewed and/or voted. keep it up! I'm still not sure if it's gonna be creddie or seddie. i got a suggestion that there should be Spam. what do you think?****  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**btw: I don't own iCarly. Just a headsup**

"Hello earthlings and others," Sam said into the camera.

"And welcome to," Carly started

"ICARLY!" they both yelled.

Sam hit the applaud button.

Looking at Carly's face Sam could tell she was nervous about this.

"Today on iCarly, we are going to discuss some very important issues," Sam said.

"Please remember to keep an open mind and heart," Carly practically begged.

"Yes well let's begin, Carly would you like to start?" Sam asked her.

"Y..ee..sss" Carly studder from her nervousness.

She took a deep breath.

"8 weeks ago, something very lifechanging happened to me," She began. "I found out that I was...pregnant."

She stopped, feeling awful.

"Go on," Sam said, "It's okay."

"No it's not Sam!" Carly exploded. "Freddie I can't keep this a secret anymore."

"No Carly don't!" Freddie yelled from behind the camera.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Sam I slept with Freddie. He's the father." Carly yelled.

Sam face fell.

"What?" she asked as she looked from one friend to another, about to cry.

Carly felt worse.

"I'm sorry Sam, I was just... Well,"

"You don't need to explain anything, I'm leaving," Sam said.

She looked at Freddie with tear filled eyes.

"Don't you dare abandon this baby," She told him, "You don't want to break anymore hearts"

And with those words, Sam left, leaving Carly worried that she might never see her again.

**A/N: Thanx again for reading. I'm going to tell a joke so that this doesn't seem so dramatic. People in Washington can't buy matresses on Sundays. I know not to funny. (goes off and cries in corner)**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**I do not own iCarly. just sayin**

It had been 6 weeks since Sam had left**. **Carly and Freddie didn't talk about it. Neither one knew what to say to one another. Freddie moved in with Carly to make sure that she and the baby were developing normally. He dealt with the moodswings, food cravings, and morning sickness. Thay were watching a movie as they did every Tuesday. Tonight's movie was Miss Congeniality.

"Sandra Bullock is so funny," Carly said.

"Really?" Freddie questioned, "I never thought she was that funny."

"Oh come on," Carly defended, "The thing she does in the talent compitition is so hilirous."

"Yeah, but it's just so predictable,"

"Shut up and watch the movie," Carly said giving him the cold shoulder.

Freddie knew it was just the hormones talking.

"Do you need anything?" Freddie asked her about two thirds into the movie.

"Freddie?" Carly asked not answering his question.

"Yes,"

"Do you think she'll come back?"

Freddie did not see that coming.

"Well..." he had no idea what to say. "Maybe,"

"I feel so awful," Carly said as she looked at her ever growing stomach.

"It's not just your fault," Freddie said, trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah I guess.." Carly was interupted by a sudden movement in her belly.

"Oh my God," She said, "Either I ate something seriously weird or the baby just kicked,"

"Really?!" Freddie said getting excited. Even though the situation wasn't the best, he was still excited to become a father.

"Yeah," Carly said getting more excited now.

Freddie pressed his hand to Carly's stomach.

"Wow," He said.

"I know," She replied, "This makes it feel so real."

"Are you scared?" He asked her.

"About having a baby, raising a family, making sure there's always food on table? Yeah" She replied.

"You do know that I will always be there for you, right?" He told her.

"Yeah, I guess," She told him.

"I love you, too" He told her.

"What?!" She asked.

"I love you," He told her again.

"Water. I want water," was all she said.

**Dr. Montgomery's Office**

"And then he told me he _loved me_! " Carly told her.

"Wow," Carly had just told the doctor the whole story.

"And I replied with 'I want water'" She added.

"So... Should we get her appointment started?" Dr. Montgomery asked.

"Yeah sorry," Carly appologized.

'It's okay, If you heard some of my stories, you'd be amazed," Dr. Montgomery told her.

"Oh," Carly said intriqued.

"Anyways, Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" She asked.

**A/N: What will she say? Review and you'll find out! this is the last chapter for voting: Closes 10/21/08! thanx 4 the reviews!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**I DO NOT OWN ICARLY OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT MIGHT BE FROM SOMEPLACE**

"Huh?" Carly said.

"Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" the doctor asked again.

"Umm yeah, I guess." She told her.

"Well baby one is a....."

"Wait! What do you mean baby one?" Carly said completely shocked.

"Well it looks as if you are having twins,"

"Crap," Carly said under her breath.

"Huh?" Dr. Montgomery asked.

"Oh I said uhh...cra..zy awesome," Sam had always wanted twins, multiples were her favorite.

"Well baby one is a girl, and baby two is also a girl."

Twin girls, Sam's favorite. She was the worst friend ever.

"Allright," Carly said quickly, "If that is all, I'm going to go," And kill myself, she added in her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly walked down the lanes of the store, looking for nothing, her mind wondering over the various things that taken place. She felt sick, not just phisically, but emotionally as well. She wondered what her girls would think of her, what they would think of her being a cheating, back-stabbing, slutty mother. She wanted to call Sam up and apoligize for what she did. As if the viewer's of iCarly weren't bad enough. All of them said, "How could you do that to Sam you Hoe,". The words hurt, but her guilt hurt worse, and the look on Sam's face was the worst of all. She looked up to see exactly where she was in the store and saw someone she never thought she see again.

"Sam," Carly said speechless.

She looked different. Thinner, and she had cut her hair. Instead of the lovely, flowing locks that were usually half up, it was cut into a bob and looked darker. Carly tried to look at her more closely when she was caught.

"Carly?" Sam asked.

"Hey," Carly said trying to cover her ever-growing stomach.

"How...umm...how are you?" She said.

"I don't know... You're not going to kill me are you?" Carly asked seriously.

To her surprise, Sam laughed.

"No, How is the baby?" She asked placing a hand on Carly's stomach.

Carly noticed that her wrist had suspious scars. Sam noticed that she was looking at her and moved her hands quickly.

"You know, I still wish you the best," Sam said.

"I'm still really sorry," Carly said.

"I think I forgive you." She said,

Oddly, that was enough for Carly Shay.

**sorry its short, but I want to save some stuff for the next chapter. REVIEW PLEASE! What do you think of the twins? Names?**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Sam walked Carly to her car.

"So, what's up with the baby?" She asked casually.

"Babies," Carly corrected her.

"No way!" Sam said a little more excited than Carly thought she would.

"Yeah, Twin girls," she told her.

"Wow! That is so exciting. Have you thought of any names?"

"Yeah, I was thinking either Cheyenne, Harper, Willow, or Autumn, but Freddie has to have a say in the names as well," Carly told her. She noticed that Sam grimiaced at the sound of Freddie's name.

"Such beautiful names," Sam told her. "What about rooms?"

"Well I kind of want them to have seperate rooms, because I want them to be individuals, not thrust together like most twins,"

"Oh," Sam said nodding her head.

"Hey, would you like to came to dinner with me tonight?" Carly asked her.

"Is..."

"No, Freddie won't be there. Spencer will though," Carly said reading Sam's mind.

"Okay," Sam said, "Where do you want to meet?"

"At Guseppie's Italian Resturant." Carly told her, "7:30 tonight,"

"Alright. See you then," Sam said as Carly got into her car.

"It's so nice to have you back Sam," Carly said before closing the door.

"Yeah," Sam said, "It's good to be back,"

Little did Sam know how important it was for her to have Carly and Spencer.

**Guseppie's Italian Resturant**

**7:30 PM**

Sam had always been a woman of her word, but going into Gueseppie's was hard for her. Why did she have to forgive Carly? Was it because of their friendship? Or was it for her? Did she need Carly, Freddie, and Spencer? Those questions would be answered tonight.

"Hey Sam," Spencer said to the blonde as she walked up to the table.

"Hey Spence. Long time no see."

"How's life?" He asked her.

"You really want to ask that question?" She asked him.

"No," Spencer said, his face getting red.

At that moment Carly walked up to the table.

"Sorry I'm late. Being pregnant make you pee like a race horse." She said placing a hand on her stomach. She seemed to do that a lot lately. Her maternal instincts were starting to kick in.

"It's okay, as long as you don't say things like that to me ever again," Spencer told her.

They all sat down at the table. After a long moment of silence, Spencer said,

"How's ummm..... I got nothing,"

"I'm sorry, but I have got to go pee, Again!" She hated being pregnant.

When Carly got up to leave, Sam pushed up the sleaves of her sweater. Spencer noticed her wrist and wondered what had happened.

"Sam?" He asked.

"Huh?" she replied.

"What happened to your..." He was cut off.

"Oh nothing, You know umm...."

"Sam, I care about you. I know this whole situation was tough for you to handle, but cutting is not the answer to your problems. This better not be a normal thing for you and it better stop now." His harsh tone actually shock Sam.

"Spencer, you don't get it!" She yelled at him, causing several people to look at her. "He cheated on me with my best friend! Got her PREGNANT with TWIN GIRLS! I have always wanted twin girls. Carly Shay stole my dream life and Fredward Benson crushed it! I didn't know what to do! I couldn't talk to anyone, so I got my pain out phisicaly," by the time she was done, Sam had tears in her eyes.

"You could have called me, Sam. I love you," He told her.

"Huh?" She said between sniffles.

"I..umm..I love you Sam. You are a great girl and if anything were to happen to you, I would die." He told her.

"Thanks," She told him. It felt so nice to be loved again, and as she looked down at her scars, Sam knew it was time to quit.

As Carly walked back to the table she knew that she had missed something. Sam and Spencer were holding hands and Sam had tear stains on her cheeks, but was laughing and smiling none the less. Carly knew that the two of them would fall in love, but she didn't know it would be this quick.

**A/N: as mentioned in this chapter, Carly is looking at 4 names and it is up to you to decide them here they are again for those of you who are too lazy to scroll back up**

**Harper**

**Willow**

**Autumn**

**Cheyenne**

**THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEW I LOVE YOU**

**Also since the Spam or no Spam was tied and Sam's life pretty much sucked until now, I made it a Spam I thought she needed a friend to talk to about her problems, there might be more moments like this so that we can see what Sam is feeling.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**A/N: I really want to apologize for not updating in like 2 months, but I had some family problems and a severe case of WRITERS BLOCK. Okay so here we go. AND since you guys are SO awesome and I feel SO bad.....You get to find out the babies' names in this chapter! Also, Baby Bedding is up on my page, but I will also post it here at the end of the chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN iCARLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Ugh! I hate being pregnant!" Carly yelled to Sam, who was up in Willow's (A/N: Baby One's name) room painting and decorating for the child's arrival. She had already finished Autumn's (Baby Two!) room, which was so adorable that Sam couldn't wait until Carly saw it.

"I'm sorry," Sam said as she finished painting one of the walls. She stepped back to examine her work. Willow's room had baby blue walls and on one side Sam had painted light green butterflies and a willow tree, in honor of her name. She felt very proud.

Sam walked down the stairs that led to where Carly was sitting and plopped down next to her.

"So," Carly ventured, "How's the happy couple?" referring to Sam and Spencer.

"You know it's weird. I mean, he's your brother and I always thought he was weird and only cared about his art and you, but he's so much more than that. He's really deep, and he's a great listener, and the..." Carly cut her off.

"You know, I think I'm gonna stop you right there," Carly said, not wanting to know what her brother and best friend did when she wasn't around.

"I wanted to tell you how much I loved the names you've picked out," Sam said, changing the subject.

"Thank you," Carly replied, "Willow is my grandmother's name, and I have always loved the name Autumn."

"How about middle names?" Sam questioned.

"I think you're going to like this," She told her, "Willow Samantha Shay-Benson and Autumn Marie Shay-Benson,"

Sam face spread into a huge grin at the sound of her name. "No way!" She said excitedly. "Oh wait, how does He feel about my name in there?" Her voice fell.

"I told him, 'Who's carrying them and hast to push them out?' and he said 'You are' and I said 'Exactly'." Carly replied, obviously pleased with the power she held over him.

"Would you like to go up and see Autumn's room?" Sam asked her.

"I was wondering when you would say that," Carly said.

Sam led her up the stairs and into one of the guest rooms that had been converted into a wonderful baby haven. It had pink walls and and a simple white rocker in the corner. The crib was a white sleigh crib with an adorable pink, green, and yellow quilt-like spread that had fun birds on it. It was so perfect that it brought tears to Carly's eyes. (A/N: Here's the link for Autumn's room:

.?tool=vLarger&fromrgl=0&page=1&pkey=rromnurpen).

"Thank you Sam," Carly said,her voice almost cracking with joy.

"You are very welcome," Sam said to her, "I mean what else are best friends turning into sister-in-laws for?"

"What?!" Carly said turning to her.

"He proposed," Sam said pulling a beautiful engagement ring out of her pocket and sliding it onto her finger.

"Hell no," Carly said in amazment while looking at the ring. (. THE RING)

"Hell yeah," Sam said, showing it off. "He said that he wanted to do it for a long time and since we've been dating for a month...."

"I am so happy for you Sam," She told her friend, "You have no idea,"

"Thanks," Sam said. "Why hasn't He proposed yet?" She asked, referring to Freddie.

"I don't know, but personally I'd probably say no right now." Carly said.

"Why?"

"Because it would feel like he doesn't love me and only wants to marry me for our girls' sake. You know?"

"I guess I can see it," Sam said. She wondered whether or not Freddie did intend on proposing to Carly. When Sam came back, he moved out of Carly's apartment and Sam moved in. She wasn't sure whether or not Freddie actually did love Carly. And she wasn't so sure that Carly loved Freddie either.

"I'm gonna take a nap while you finish up Autumn's room," Carly said, placing a hand onto her stomach.

"Alright," Sam told her, "You need your rest. Just think, 2 months from now, we're gonna have little Carlys running around"

Carly smiled at the thought. 'And hopefully they will have a real family with Mommy and Daddy happily married and living the dream life.' She added in her mind.


End file.
